Sasuke kun
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: "Sasuke-kun! Aku berhasil menemukan warna merah yang tepat untuk lukisanku! Warna merah yang menggenanginya adalah darah, yaitu darah... #HappyHalloween M for gore, RnR!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto- sensei

**Warning:** _Out of Character, dark chara, _typo(s), _rated M for mature contents: gore, violence, no lemon contains. And it's rape NOT lemon. _

**Ket: **Dialog antar tokoh saat _flashback_ dicetak seperti ini _'italic_'.

**Don't like, don't read. I've warned you!**

**Happy reading!**

.

.oOo.

**Sasuke-kun**

**© Nikolaiklaas **

.oOo.

.

**NORMAL POV **

31 Oktober. _Halloween Day_.

Malam yang indah, dengan bulan purnama menggantung sempurna di langit tak berawan. Sebenarnya bukan suasana yang cocok untuk mendukung atmosfer malam Halloween. Tapi tak apa, malam ini toh seluruh remaja di desa Konoha akan bersenang-senang.

Pesta perayaan Halloween kali ini diadakan di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sang empu yang mengadakan acara tersebut memanfaatkan orang tuanya yang sedang bertugas ke luar Konoha dengan mengundang teman-teman sebayanya. Ah, sepertinya malam ini tidak akan cepat berakhir begitu saja.

Maka dari itu, di malam yang takkan disia-siakan begitu saja, Hyuuga Hinata mengenakan kostum _gothic lolita_ yang lengkap dengan segala aksesorinya. Kostum yang didominasi warna hitam dan marun itu melekat sempurna di atas tubuh mungilnya, kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Ia ingin—berharap—bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengan pemuda yang ia sukai. Uchiha Sasuke.

Yah, meskipun belum jelas status diantara mereka tapi dari sikap pemuda itu memperlakukannya dan menganggapnya—atau seperti itulah yang Hinata kira—sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan!" Sakura membujuknya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat acara pesta Halloween berlangsung.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Rasanya ia tak percaya diri memakai kostum _gothic lolita _yang sengaja Sakura pilihkan untuknya saat berbelanja kostum kemarin lusa. Tidak peduli sekalipun di balik ruangan ini bakal ada orang lain yang mengenakan kostum lebih heboh darinya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia risih jika ada yang menatapnya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau terlihat cantik kok, Hinata-chan, serius deh. Aku yakin Sasuke-kun bakal langsung mendatangimu. Ayolah kita masuk~" Sakura menarik Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu memakai kostum perawat rumah sakit dengan percikan bercak merah pada kostumnya untuk menambah kesan 'seram'. Tapi tetap saja, ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan kostum sederhana itu.

Dan memang banyak yang memakai kostum ajaib seperti _Frankenstein_, penyihir plus sapunya, atau hantu perempuan di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja Hinata tak terbiasa saat beberapa pasang mata—berpasang-pasang mata dan kebanyakan teman lelakinya di sekolah—meliriknya atau bahkan terang-terangan memberinya tatapan yang memiliki banyak arti.

"Me-mengapa melihatku seperti itu, Sakura-chan? A-apa aku terlihat a-aneh?" Hinata makin menyembunyikan keberadaannya dibalik tubuh semampai Sakura.

"Itu karena kau terlihat manis sekali, Hinata-chan!" Sakura terkikik, menyapa teman-temannya. "Hei, masa kau tidak menyapa mereka sih?"

"A-ano… "

"Gugup ya? Rileks saja, lagipula—hei! Itu Sasuke-kun!"

Mendengar nama pemuda yang menjadi pujaan hatinya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di taman kanak-kanak membuat pipi pucat gadis itu merona. Sepasang mata _lavender_-nya mencari-cari keberadaan sang pemuda Uchiha, rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali ia menatap wajah tampan pujaan hatinya.

"Loh, dengan siapa dia, Hinata-chan? "

Ucapan sahabatnya itu membuat Hinata mengikuti arah kemana telunjuk Sakura mengarah. Ya, ia melihatnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut merah yang mengenakan kostum _maid_. _Sejak kapan Sasuke dekat dengan Karin-san?_ Namun ia hanya bisa membatin. Mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan ini bersama-sama, tidak melakukan kontak apapun, meskipun gadis bernama Karin itu mencoba mengajaknya bicara sambil tersenyum menggoda.

_Sasuke-kun pasti akan mengacuhkannya_, Hinata berpikir yakin. Sasuke telah berkata padanya bahwa malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, setelah pesta Halloween di kediaman Sakura. _Dan Sasuke-kun takkan terpengaruh pada godaan gadis manapun_, pikirnya lagi.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang _gothic_ yang sengaja ia bawa untuk menemani kegugupannya.

"Nah, Hinata, cepat datangi pangeranmu!" Sakura mendorong tubuh mungil gadis itu seraya berbisik menyemangati.

Kini wajah Hinata merah padam, ia menunduk dan meremas bonekanya dengan gugup. Selalu begini. Ia akan selalu merona bahkan gemetar saat berhadapan dengan pemuda tempat ia menaruh hati. Pemuda berwajah tampan yang menjadi incaran para gadis di Konoha.

"Um… Ko-konbanwa, Sa-Sasuke-kun… " Hinata memberanikan diri menyapanya dan menatap sekilas wajah rupawan itu.

"Hn. "

Tak apa, Hinata sudah biasa dengan sahutan singkat, padat, nan jelas itu. Hanya dua huruf konsonan 'Hn' namun sanggup membuatnya melayang tinggi. Tapi tidak malam ini. Saat sang pemuda Uchiha lebih memilih meladeni gadis _maid_ yang berdiri dengan gestur seduktif di sampingnya.

Seringai khas Sasuke muncul saat ia menyambut ajakan si gadis _maid_ yang menuntunnya ke sudut ruangan.

Meskipun musik menghentak dan suara tawa berkumandang, jauh di dalam tubuh sunyi gadis itu secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang patah.

Hatinya.

Apakah Uchiha Sasuke mendengar suaranya?

Mengapa Uchiha Sasuke lebih meladeni gadis itu daripada dia? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk menghabiskan malam ini hanya dengannya? Tapi mengapa justru Sasuke mengacuhkannya seperti tidak pernah saling mengenal?

Dengan gontai seolah melayang, Hinata melangkah menuju tempat Sakura Haruno duduk bersama dua temannya yang lain, Ino Yamanaka dan Tenten. Tapi kali ini si gadis Hyuuga tidak memperdulikan tatapan Ino ataupun Tenten, juga Sakura. Jadi, mereka kasihan melihatnya diabaikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun akrab dengan si Karin itu?" Cibir Ino, menunjuk sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah bermesraan dengan terang-terangan di sebuah sofa di sudut.

"Bukan itu pertanyaannya, " Suara Tenten terdengar sinis, "yang benar adalah, _kenapa_ Sasuke-kun mau dengan gadis itu?"

Sakura menyadari perubahan atmosfer yang begitu drastis dan segera merangkul sahabatnya yang tengah duduk merapat di sampingnya. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ itu, Hinata terus menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara juluran anak rambut indigonya. Diremasnya tubuh boneka beruang tak berdosa di pelukannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"A-aku tak apa, Sakura-chan. "

Ah, Hinata, mengapa kau sembunyikan wajah penuh dendam itu?

.

.oOo.

_Malam itu hujan turun deras sekali, petir menyambar-nyambar di luar sana. Rumah kediaman Hyuuga begitu hening seolah tanpa kehidupan kecuali satu ruangan di salah satu bagian rumah yang luas itu. _

_Hinata Hyuuga masih berkutat dengan lukisan barunya, yang sudah seharian ini ia kerjakan dengan ketekunan yang luar biasa. _

_Ia sendirian karena ayahnya tengah berdinas keluar desa. Entah kapan kembalinya. Mungkin satu bulan? Tiga bulan? Enam bulan? Atau bahkan satu tahun? Entahlah, bertemu otousan-nya setiap liburan Natal saja sudah bersyukur. Ia memang sibuk, Hinata mengerti. _

_Kakak sepupunya, Neji, tadi sore berpamitan akan mengerjakan tugas di rumah Lee-san. Dan Hanabi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu berangkat ke rumah temannya untuk menginap disana. Jadilah ia, sendirian, sampai Neji pulang nanti. Biasanya jika Neji sudah main ke tempat Lee-san, ia pasti lupa waktu. _

_Hinata telah menargetkan, malam ini ia akan menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan. Sebuah lukisan yang—sangat spesial, yah, meskipun _seluruh_ lukisannya di kamar ini memang spesial—merupakan sebuah potret wajah seorang pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ yang sama sekali tidak murah senyum. _

'_Sasuke-kun sangat jarang tersenyum. Bagaimana ya wajahnya saat ia tersenyum?' Ia bergumam sambil menatap lukisannya yang hampir selesai itu. Tinggal membuat sebentuk mulut dan bibir. Pilihan yang seharusnya begitu mudah ini membuatnya berpikir cukup keras sampai beberapa lama._

_Seraya menarik napas berat, Hinata tak mau mengambil resiko merusak lukisan yang telah ia kerjakan seharian ini hanya karena sebuah senyum palsu seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia biarkan ekspresi wajah rupawan itu dengan air muka _stoic_-nya yang khas._

_Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu tersenyum puas menatap hasil karyanya. Potret seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat begitu realistis, dengan _angle close-up_ tampak depan. _

_Tetapi ia tak bisa berlama-lama mengagumi lukisannya itu karena bel rumahnya berdering. Apa Neji sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya ia pulang secepat ini jika sudah mampir ke tempat Lee-san. Tapi untuk apa ia menekan bel, toh dia sudah punya kunci cadangan seluruh ruangan di rumah ini?_

_Maka untuk memastikan, Hinata segera beranjak dari kursi tempat ia berkutat dengan kuas dan cat air, turun ke lantai satu. "Oka—" Ucapannya terhenti karena bukannya mendapati Neji justru sang pujaan hati yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya, basah kuyup dan terlihat agak linglung._

'_Sa-Sasuke-kun, me -mengapa kau basah kuyup? A-apa yang kau la-lakukan di sini?'_

'_Entahlah, ' Suaranya terdengar parau dan seolah jauh. Ia nyaris ambruk jika Hinata tidak segera membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya ke ruang tamu. 'Hujannya deras sekali, dan ban mobilku bocor. '_

'_K-kau mabuk, Sasuke-kun?' Ia mengendus aroma sake yang kuat dari pakaian pemuda itu lalu mendudukkannya di sofa. _

'_Hn? Tidak, hanya terlalu banyak minum sake. '_

'_A-aku akan ambil handuk. ' Hinata merasakan pipinya yang sudah panas sejak tadi, ia merasa harus segera pindah ke ruangan lain atau ia akan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya dan meleleh di tempat. Jika ia bisa meleleh, tentu saja. _

'_Hn. '_

'_Neji-nii a-akan kembali se-sebentar lagi. ' Hinata menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. _

_Lukisan yang baru jadi itu masih di sana, menampakkan kesempurnaan wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan senyum yang masih tersungging pada wajah merah padamnya, Hinata mengelus permukaan kanvas. _

_Tak bisa dipercaya, bukan? Pemuda itu kini ada di sini! Entah apa yang membawanya kemari, tapi tetap saja. Sasuke ada di sini! Tepat di bawah, menunggunya. Malam ini begitu tak _terkatakan_. Seandainya dengan kata-kata sanggup menggambarkan kebahagiaannya saat ini, bahkan hanya karena bisa melihat dan bercakap dengannya dari dekat. _

_Hinata menyelubungi kanvas itu dengan selembar kain, dan masih dengan senyum tersungging, ia membuka lemari kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menutup pintu lemarinya melihat Sasuke berada di sana, memeluknya dari belakang. _

'_E-eh? Sa-Sasuke kun, a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?' Tak mampu menghindari rasa terkejutnya, ia mencoba melepas pelukan itu. Namun lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya lebih kuat; jantungnya kini berdegup kencang. _

_Tak dinyana, pemuda itu mengecup tengkuknya dan seketika membuat gadis itu merinding. Dia berusaha menghindar dan melepaskan diri, awalnya dengan tenang tapi karena kepanikan kian mengungkungnya, ia berusaha menyentakkan lengan pemuda itu. _

_Mata _lavender_-nya membulat tatkala sepasang tangan menyusup ke dalam gaun rumah yang ia kenakan. Kali ini, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri, dan entah mengapa tak ada suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya. Tetapi justru Sasuke mendorongnya ke atas ranjang tempat di sampingnya, nyaris seperti mencampakkan sebuah benda mati._

_Bulir-bulir kristal bening kini telah menganak sungai di pipi pucat gadis itu, ia berusaha menahan dan mencegah pemuda mabuk berat yang mencoba menjamahnya. Ia memohon, ia menangis. Tak bisakah orang itu mendengar isakannya? _

'_Diamlah!' Dengan emosi membuncah, Sasuke menampar sisi wajah gadis itu sekuat tenaga hingga tertinggal jejak telapak tangannya di sana. _

_Hinata telah menuturkan berbagai kalimat seperti 'kumohon, jangan,' atau 'jangan, kumohon.' Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu sengaja menulikan telinganya. Berbagai varian kalimat itu ditambah rintihan dan isakan Hinata tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk menjamah setiap bagian tubuh gadis itu. _

_Dan Hinata bersumpah melihat nafsu yang berapi-api pada mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Dan ia… terlihat tidak seperti Sasuke. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat tangan-tangan itu mengoyak bajunya hingga tubuh pucatnya tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. _

_Pegas pada ranjang itu bergetar hebat menerima guncangan pemberontakan Hinata yang kian melemah di atasnya. Lalu petir menyambar ditingkahi suara jeritan melengking si gadis saat merasakan pertahanan terakhirnya lenyap. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, raganya tak berdaya. Bayang-bayang warna merah menari-nari di mata _lavender_ -nya, darah dimana-mana. _

_Apakah tubuhnya masih utuh?_

_Ya, masih. Jika tidak, mengapa ia bisa mendengar desahan panjang Sasuke di telinganya? Ia juga tidak mampu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi. Rasa sakit ini adalah nyata. Dan tubuh yang menindihnya adalah tubuh yang nyata dan absolut. _

_Biar, biar saja, biar semua ini terakhir. Ia hanya pasrah saat tangan-tangan itu menyentuhnya tanpa permisi. Biar, biar saja, ia tak mampu melawan. Biar, biar saja, semua ini selesai. Biar, biar saja, karena semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi._

_Pemuda itu berguling berbaring di sisinya, memeluknya dengan satu lengan seputih susunya. '_Aishiteru_, Hinata. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada saat aku _membutuhkan_mu. '_

_Biar, biar saja, ia menganggap Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya. _

.

.oOo.

**SOMEONE POV **

Bagus sekali, bukan? Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke sengaja mengajak—tepatnya, memaksamu—untuk pulang lebih dulu dari pesta itu. Mengherankan ya? Padahal kau tadi lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, pujaan hatimu itu bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

Tepat di hadapanmu. Dan kini dia tidak minta maaf.

Namun ia tadi membujukmu, dengan mulut manisnya, dan kau dengan patuh menuruti ucapan pemuda itu. Tentu saja, bagaimana kau bisa menolak jika yang memintanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Pria yang telah mencuri hatimu bahkan sejak pertama kali kau melihatnya? Dan pada kesempatan ini, bukankah kau seharusnya merasa senang bisa duduk di jok penumpang mobil sang Uchiha?

Sudah enam bulan sejak peristiwa itu menimpamu, masih tidak ada kata maaf yang terucap, dan kau tidak menagihnya. Sama sekali. Ah, cintamu untuk Sasuke-kun itu terlalu dalam, Hyuuga Hinata.

Meskipun kau abaikan ucapan sahabat terbaikmu tentang perangai terselubung pria itu, yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang, dan akhirnya berhasil kau dapatkan bukti langsungnya pada peristiwa enam bulan lalu itu. Kau bahkan masih menutup mata meskipun Sasuke-kun mu selalu datang dan _membutuhkan_mu hanya untuk memuaskan nafusnya belaka.

Kau serahkan tubuhmu baginya. Tubuh yang telah terjamah dan tak asing bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Kau butakan dirimu karena cintamu yang terlalu dalam pada Sasuke-kun mu, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan kau telan ucapan manis itu mentah-mentah, kau patuhi setiap perintahnya.

Itulah wujud cintamu bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan setiap kontak tubuh dan sentuhan yang diberikan pemuda itu, demi kepuasan pribadinya—mungkin—merupakan bentuk rasa cintanya bagimu.

Tapi kali ini kau tak mampu menahan perasaan itu, bukan?

Kau turun dari mobil, masih memeluk boneka itu dengan erat, dan bertanya, " Kau terlihat dekat dengan Karin-san, Sasuke-kun. "

"Hm? Begitulah. Kau cemburu?"

Kau dengar jawaban pemuda itu? Begitu singkat dan jelas, bukan? Ia bertanya padamu apakah kau cemburu. Tidak tampak perasaan bersalah pada air mukanya. Kau hanya bisa menundukkan wajahmu, menancapkan kuku-kukumu pada tubuh Tuan Beruang kesayanganmu. Dan kau hanya balas bertanya, "Menurutmu?"

Mengapa kau tidak merona? Bukankah biasanya kau akan merah padam jika berdekatan dengan kekasih hatimu? Bahkan meskipun taraf yang telah kau lakukan bersamanya sudah melanggar batas, tapi kau tetap tak terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Tentu saja, bagimana kau bisa mengendalikan jantungmu yang setiap kali tatapanmu bertemu dengannya akan bertalu-talu tak keruan?

Sayang sekali—atau justru beruntung?—rumahmu kosong. Tanpa ayahmu yang sibuk dengan bisnisnya, berlari bolak-balik keluar-masuk Konoha, ataupun kakak dan adikmu yang pasti masih merayakan pesta Halloween.

Padahal kau masih bisa melanjutkan pesta meriah di rumah sahabatmu jika pemuda Uchiha itu tidak membujukmu pulang. Ia berkata padamu, dengan nada manis memabukkan yang sanggup membuat setiap gadis melayang, "aku _membutuhkan_mu, Hinata. "

Ya, bukankah dengan kesempatan itu kau bisa menunjukkan rasa cintamu padanya?

Ada yang aneh padamu kali ini, mengapa kau mengabaikan pemuda Uchiha itu? Yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpimu? Tidak seperti biasanya, kau berjalan menuju kamarmu. Tapi kau juga membiarkan Sasuke-kun mu membuntuti dan masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Daerah teritorimu. Ruang privasimu.

Saksi bisu peristiwa enam bulan itu. Dan saksi bisu dari setiap 'bentuk cinta' yang kau persembahkan pada pemuda yang kau cintai itu. Sasuke-kun mu.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan? Mengapa kau diam saja? Dan mengapa kau tak merespon setiap kecupan yang didaratkan Sasuke-kun mu? Tampaknya ia terlihat semakin _membutuhkan_mu.

Dalam diam, kau melangkah menuju sebuah kanvas yang tertutupi selembar kain. Kau singkap selubung yang menutupi kanvas itu, memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan setengah jadi seorang pria yang dikelilingi genangan seperti air, dengan telapak tangan menancap di dinding oleh sebuah belati. Ah, lukisan barukah?

"Hm, _looks creepy_… " ia mengelus permukaan kanvas lukisan itu.

"Tapi aku belum menemukan cat merah yang tepat untuk mewarnainya. " Kau hanya menatap lukisan itu dengan mata yang kosong. Kau pun tidak membalas setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan untuk memancingmu. Kau terima kecupan dan pelukan itu, tanpa perlawanan, juga tanpa desahan yang diharapkannya.

Kau berjalan ke arah kanvas-kanvas lain di dinding yang tertutup selubung putih, membiarkan ia memelukmu. Lalu tampaklah sederet lukisan wajah Sasuke-kun mu dengan air muka _stoic_-nya dalam beberapa adegan. Kau berucap dengan nada datar yang ganjil, "Aku melukis ini dengan pikiranku dipenuhi wajahmu, Sasuke-kun… "

Dan kau tidak tergagap, bahkan merona saat mengutarakan isi hatimu itu. Tetapi seharusnya jika Sasuke-kun mu cukup mengenalmu, ia seharusnya menyadari perubahan nada dalam suaramu.

Namun ia hanya berujar, " How sweet… " Dipandanginya lukisan itu satu per satu. Lukisan yang begitu realistis dengan garis wajah tegas yang kau hafal di luar kepala. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyaingi Sasuke-kun mu yang tengah merangkul pinggangmu lembut. "Jadi aku selalu menyita pikiranmu, hm?"

"Tidak, " kau menggeleng, masih dengan nada datarmu. Tanpa gagap dan rona di pipimu. Sekalipun sentuhannya makin liar, hanya untuk memancingmu. "Tapi kau memang selalu ada dipikiranku, Sasuke-kun, tak pernah pergi. "

"Hm, menarik. " Ia meremas pinggangmu lembut, memperlihatkan seringainya. "Seperti aku yang selalu memikirkanmu, _hime. _"

"Dan Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menganggapku istimewa. "

"Ah,_ hime_, tentu tidak _begitu_. Aku mencintaimu, tentu saja. Karena itu kau istimewa bagiku. " Bibirnya mengecupmu, tapi kau lagi-lagi tidak merespon. Kau hanya bergeming. "Jangan mengabaikanku, Hinata. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tetapi Sasuke-kun tak pernah tersenyum. Tak pernah tersenyum padaku. " Suara kekanakanmu memperdengarkan nada pilu, namun kau hanya seolah bicara pada dirimu sendiri. "Tetapi Sasuke-kun menebar senyum pada orang lain. Sasuke-kun tersenyum pada gadis-gadis lain. Sasuke-kun _tersenyum_ pada Karin-san. Tidak padaku. "

"Oh, hime, tak sadarkah kau bahwa kau _membuatku_ tersenyum setiap harinya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. " Ia meninggalkan jejak _kissmark _di permukaan leher putih mulusmu, namun kau tidak merespon. Lagi. Tapi ia tetap tak menyerah berusaha mendapatkan respon darimu.

"Sasuke-kun. "

"Hn?"

"Lukisan yang belum selesai ini. " Kau menyentuh lukisan dihadapanmu dengan jemari kurus putih pucatmu, menelusurinya. "Saat aku membuatnya… " kau melepas pelukannya, menatapnya dengan senyum dingin tersungging. Menunjukkan dirimu yang tak biasa. Kau berjalan ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka dengan santai, menutupnya kemudian melempar kunci di tanganmu ke sembarang arah.

Melihat seringai puas Sasuke-kun mu, kau kembali melanjutkan, "…Aku memikirkan Sasuke-kun. "

Tatapannya terlihat bingung saat mendengar ucapanmu, meski hanya sedetik dan ia kembali pada topeng _stoic_-nya. Tampaknya dia masih belum menangkap maksudmu.

Kau mendesak tubuhnya ke arah dinding kamarmu, kau peluk pinggang pemuda itu erat, membiarkan bibir tipisnya merayapi bahu dan lehermu. Dengan lembut kau tahan satu tangannya tepat di atas kepalanya dan secepat kilat jemari mungilmu menancapkan sebuah belati tepat pada bagian tengah telapak tangan bagian dalam Sasuke-kun mu.

Entah kekuatan darimana merasukimu, belati itu tertanam sempurna di dinding dengan kuat. Darah mengucur mengaliri tangan yang beberapa saat lalu memeluk tubuhmu dan teriakannya bergaung di dalam kamarmu. Ia berteriak, Hinata!

"H-Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjagamu tetap di sisi_ku_, Sasuke-kun. " Kau menjawab dengan lembut, mengecup tangan kanannya yang bebas. Namun sebelum ia sempat bereaksi atas tindakanmu, kau tambatkan telapak tangannya yang satu lagi di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau mabuk, Hinata? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan ini?" Ia merintih kesakitan, menahan pedih robekan kulit tangannya.

Kau hanya menyunggingkan seringaimu. Dan, ya, memang terlihat mengerikan, seperti bukan dirimu. Lalu kau memadamkan lampu kamar. Alih-alih kegelapan mengurungmu, kini ruangan hanya diterangi pencahayaan lain yang remang-remang.

Dari dinding, tampaklah goresan cat _glow in the dark_ wajah Sasuke-kun mu dengan senyum iblis—satu-satunya senyuman yang mampu kau ingat di malam mengerikan itu—tersungging. Kau abaikan dia yang mencoba melepaskan diri, kau biarkan mata pisau itu menancap makin dalam diantara tulang-tulangnya setiap kali ia berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kau kembali pada deretan kanvas dan lukisan-lukisan spesialmu. Yang hanya berisi wajah Sasuke-kun mu, wajah yang menghiasi setiap mimpimu. Tak peduli mimpi indah atau buruk. Yang selalu berhasil dan menyusupi otakmu. Lalu kau sibak selubung kain yang menutupi lukisan-lukisan itu. Tidak peduli suasana kamarmu menjadi seram dengan penerangan seadanya dari cahaya bulan dan cat _glow in the dark_ di dinding.

"Hanya senyuman itu, " kau menoleh dan menatap mata onyxnya. Mata yang indah yang selalu membuatmu takluk setiap kau memandang ke dalamnya. "Hanya senyuman itu yang mampu kuingat selama ini, Sasuke-kun. Peristiwa di malam _itu_. "

"Lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku memberimu _sedikit_ pelajaran, gadis bodoh!"

"Malam itu kau menghancurkanku, Sasuke-kun!" Suaramu bagai guratan kuku di atas permukaan kaca, menyembunyikan suara kekanakanmu. Butiran bening mengaliri pipimu bak anak sungai. "Aku hancur dan jiwaku mati! Kau renggut masa depanku, apa yang ada di dalam dirku dan apa telah kujaga!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan, gadis murahan? Kau tidak menolakku!"

Kau hanya diam saja, mengabaikan sahutannya. Tangisanmu kini tanpa suara. Kau menyeka air mata di wajahmu, memberinya tatapan seolah bayi tak berdosa, " Tapi aku tak bisa menghancurkan Sasuke-kun seperti Sasuke-kun menyakitiku. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun. "

"Omong kosong! Lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku membalasmu!"

"Tapi itu belum seberapa, Sasuke-kun, " Kau meletakkan si Tuan Beruang di atas ranjangmu, membiarkan boneka kesayanganmu itu menjadi penonton tunggal pertunjukan malam ini. Dimana kau dan Sasuke-kun mu akan menjadi bintangnya. "Kau menyakitiku lebih dari ini. Tapi aku tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun. "

Ia mencoba lari lagi darimu, ia berusaha menarik tangannya yang tertambat di dinding. Namun ia gagal lagi dan lagi. Tampaknya ia tak punya kekuatan untuk mengindarimu kali ini ya?

"Jangan lari lagi, Sasuke-kun… "

Kau meraih ke dalam kolong meja belajarmu, mengeluarkan sebuah kapak yang matanya sedikit tumpul—ah, kau lupa mengasahnya ya?—dan hanya kau, Tuhan, juga malaikat kematian yang tahu sejak kapan kau menyimpan benda itu di sana tanpa ketahuan.

"Kau mau apa? Kau mau membunuhku, Hinata? KAU GILA!"

Kau mencoba mengangkat kedua tungkaimu yang terlihat lemah dan gemetar menuju Sasuke-kun mu, pujaan hatimu. Dibantu kedua lengan mungil itu, kau coba mengangkat kapak itu setinggi mungkin, "Sasuke-kun berkata ia mencintaiku, tapi dia bersama Karin-san!"

"Tidak, Hinata—" Kedua mata onyxnya memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. "AKHH!" Teriakannya dipantulkan dinding sekitarnya saat mata kapak yang kau ayunkan itu mendarat dengan sempurna pada tungkainya.

"Ups, tidak tepat ya. " Dengan akting terkejut penuh kepura-puraan, kau menunjukkan wajah tak berdosamu. Tawa kering memuakkan kau kumandangkan keras sesuka hatimu.

"De-dengarkan aku, Hi-Hinata—"

"Sasuke-kun bilang ia mencintaiku namun ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada _gadis-gadis _ lain!" Kau hantam betis kanannya yang masih sehat, menimbulkan suara robekan dan derak yang menyakiti pendengaran. Sangat tidak merdu ya?

"Kuso! Baka! He-hentikan!"

Kau kembali berujar tanpa rasa bersalah, "ups, salah lagi. " Kau mengangkat bahu tak acuh lalu kau ulurkan tangan untuk melepas belati yang menahannya sehingga Sasuke-kun mu tersungkur di kakimu. Kau berlutut, mengangkat dagunya perlahan lalu setitik air mata meluncur lagi pada permukaan wajahmu.

"Kau gila, Hinata! Kau memang gila, H-Hinata! "

Benarkah?

Tangisan pilu meluncur dari bibir mungilmu, kau terisak selama beberapa detik untuk kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mencampakkan wajah rupawan itu. Napasmu sudah tidak beraturan, tampaknya pukulan-pukulan tadi lumayan menguras tenagamu ya?

"Sasuke-kun berkata ia mencintaiku! Tapi ia menipuku dan terus begitu!" Kau angkat dan ayunkan kapak dalam genggamanmu namun ia menghindar tepat sedetik saat kapakmu menancap di lantai, dimana kedua paha Sasuke-kun mu tadi berada sebelumnya. "Sasuke-kun mengapa lari dariku?" Kau tatap wajah kepayahan berpeluh itu dan menyeringai bengis.

Pria pujaaan hatimu itu berusaha berdiri di antara kedua kakinya yang terluka dan mengucurkan darah namun gagal. Mengapa kau tidak membantunya? Ya, tentu kau akan segera membantu. Kau datangi ia yang menyeret tubuh berusaha menjauhimu. Ia ketakutan terhadapmu!

Suara gesekan antara kapakmu dengan lantai menimbulkan suara benda berat yang diseret, kau seolah malaikat kematian yang membawa sabitnya. Ah, tak ada sabit maka kapak pun jadi, bukan?

"Kumohon, Hinata, ja—" Tak kau biarkan ia selesaikan kalimatnya karena mata kapakmu menancap tepat di bahunya. Dan sungguh sebelum jerit kesakitannya menyakiti pendengaranmu, kau bisa dengar sesuatu yang keras menghantam kapakmu.

Tulang Sasuke-kun mu rupanya sangat keras ya…

"ARGGGH!"

"Wow, jeritanmu mirip jeritanku di malam itu. Bedanya, " Kau bicara seolah guru pada muridnya, menjelaskan mengapa satu tambah satu sama dengan dua, "teriakanmu sepertinya dipenuhi rasa horor ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Bedebah, kau jalang! Kau memang sinting!"

"Aku sinting karena Sasuke-kun, " Kau perdengarkan nada tidak berdosa terbaikmu. Kemudian kau hantamkan kakimu yang terbalut sepatu hitam bersol tebal dengan tumit tinggi tepat di atas dadanya, memelintir kakimu sekuat tenaga, kau nikmati tiap jeritan yang terurai itu. "AKU MEMANG SINTING KARENA SASUKE-KUN!"

"AKH! " Ia berteriak! Kali ini sebentuk cairan gelap mengaliri bibirnya yang pucat dan bergetar. Dia berusaha menangkap kakimu, berusaha menyingkirkannya. Bahkan ia terus memakimu, "Kau bodoh, dasar jalang! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Mihihihi… " Tawa kekanakanmu berderai, tepat seperti tawa malu-malumu, tapi kenapa tersisip kebencian disana ya? Kau singkirkan kakimu, menjauhi jangkauannya. Baiklah, satu pukulan lagi kau hadiahkan pada bahunya yang mulus.

"GRAAHH!" Tampaknya kau menikmati permainan ini ya? Kapak itu terlihat berat, tapi kau tidak kesusahan dan tetap bersemangat menghantamkannya pada tubuh kekasih hatimu itu.

"Aku bodoh karena Sasuke-kun! Oh, ya ampun~" Mungkinkah kau berdendang di saat seperti ini? Nada-nada ringan dan rendah itu mengalir keluar dari mulutmu. "Yah, Sasuke-kun, kapakku agak tumpul ya? Bahumu tidak terluka sama sekali! Umhm~"

Tak peduli bagaimana caramu memegang kapak itu, tetap kau angkat senjata itu ke atas kepalamu lalu kau jatuhkan mata kapak itu di bagian manapun di daerah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lagi dan lagi. Bunyinya seperti palu bertemu beton yang keras, darah mengucur dimana-mana, menciprati wajah dan tanganmu.

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

Lagi dan lagi. Dan lagi dan lagi. Tampaknya kau belum puas bahkan mendengar rintihannya. Kau juga tidak peduli sekalipun darah merah kental mengotori kostum _gothic lolita _cantikmu.

"H-Hentikan! K-Kumohon, H-Hinata! AAAKHH!"

"Sasuke-kun bilang ia mencintaiku tapi dia berbohong!" Matamu nyalang tak terkendali, seperti mata kapak yang menghantam dua anggota gerak bawahnya. Suara tulang beradu kayu itu bergema riang, bercampur seperti sesuatu yang basah mendesak keluar. Menjijikan.

"Kau sakit jiwa, Hinata! Henti—AARGH!"

"Ya, aku sakit jiwa karena Sasuke-kun!" Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Belum cukup ya rasanya? "Sasuke-kun hancurkan aku dan perlakukan aku seperti bonekanya! Sasuke-kun menipuku dengan berkata ia mencintaiku!"

"He-Hentikan, H-Hinata! Kumohon!"

Tiba-tiba gerakanmu terhenti seketika. "Tapi aku tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun. " Kau terengah, menghirup oksigen dengan cepat dan rakus, sepasang mata lavendermu menatap kosong. Kau tak lagi berurai air mata. Kemudian kau menyeka sisa-sisa air matamu dari wajahmu yang berlepotan darah. Tawa melengkingmu berkumandang.

"Hihihihihi!" Kau sangat yakin ia takkan—berani—bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Kau melangkah menuju deretan kanvas lukisan spesialmu, kau sibak seluruh selubungnya dengan asal-asalan.

"Ya, aku bodoh karena Sasuke-kun!" Kau robek kanvas-kanvas di dinding dengan menggesekkan mata kapakmu di atas kanvas, menimbulkan suara yang membuat telinga berdengung; kau tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kerja kerasmu selama ini untuk menyelesaikan lukisan-lukisan itu.

"Ya, aku sinting karena Sasuke-kun!" Kau tendang lukisan-lukisan di atas kanvas lain yang berdiri di manis tanpa dosa, kau biarkan ambruk tak beraturan.

"Ya, aku sakit jiwa karena Sasuke-kun!" Saat berikutnya kau hancurkan kepingan benda itu dengan senjatamu, melumatnya, merobeknya, tanpa ampun.

"Dan, ya, aku gila karena Sasuke-kun!"

Namun tiba-tiba kau berhenti. Kini hanya tertinggal satu lukisan; lukisan seorang pria yang tergenang _air_ itu. Kau menyentuhnya dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang, seolah itu adalah benda pecah belah rapuh yang bisa rusak kapan saja.

"Tetapi aku mau saja dibodoh-bodohi olehmu, Sasuke-kun… " Kau menoleh menatap kekasih hatimu yang terluka, bersimbah darah, dan tak berdaya.

"_Please_, Hinata… "

"Tubuhmu seperti dikelilingi jubah merah, Sasuke-kun. Ah! Kurasa aku telah menemukan warna merah yang _tepat_ untuk lukisanku!"

"H-Hinata, kumohon, j-jangan… "

Kombinasi kalimat yang familiar itu mengetuk telingamu. "Kumohon, jangan, " dan "jangan, kumohon, " kali ini terlontari dari bibir kekasihmu. Keadaan rupanya telah berbalik. Apakah kau mendengarnya merintih? Dia memohon padamu. Tapi kau mengabaikannya. Seperti dia mengabaikanmu yang memohon dengan air mata berderai, di malam _itu_.

"Hihihihihi~ " Tawamu yang seperti orang gila itu sangat kontras dengan keadaanmu beberapa saat yang lalu. Kau hantamkan kapakmu pada bagian tubuhnya yang sanggup kau jangkau. Tetapi sepertinya kapakmu itu tidak langsung membelah tulang-tulangnya, benda itu memantul kembali karena mata kapakmu yang agak tumpul. Sepertinya kaki Sasuke-kun mu yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya telah menghilangkan minatmu ya…

"Kaki ini adalah kaki yang terus menuntunmu padaku, Sasuke-kun. Menuntunmu untuk menyakitiku lagi dan lagi. Sayangnya sudah tidak berfungsi ya?"

Kau tatap sepasang kaki yang sudah hancur itu, seolah-olah bersimpati. Kau terkikik seraya duduk di atas tubuhnya. Nah, kini kau yang berada di atas. Berkuasa atas tubuh itu. Ah, jadi begini rasanya menguasai sesuatu? Sesuatu yang _hidup_…

Tangan-tangan mungilmu bergerak lincah membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya. Tidak ada rasa gemetar sama sekali, kau begitu menikmati permainan itu. Kau mengambil belati yang tadi kau gunakan untuk melukai tangan Sasuke-kun mu, bilahnya yang memantulkan cahaya bulan ternodai darah merah kental.

"Biarkan aku menandaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sebagai _tanda_ cintaku padamu… " Dan kau mengukir sebentuk kanji membentuk nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' pada permukaan dada mulus seputih susu itu. Ia mengerang menahan perih, bergerak tak terkendali mencoba menolak perbuatanmu. Kau berdecak jengkel karena pisaumu meleset saat mencoba mengukir huruf terakhir, merusak keseluruhan karyamu. Kau menyeka darah yang mengaliri kulitnya, memicingkan mata pada ukiranmu. Yang berantakan, tak beraturan. Dan tampaknya di beberapa tempat kau menggoreskan bilah pisau itu terlalu dalam sampai tampak luka menganga di dadanya.

"Uhm, hasilnya bagus loh. Seharusnya Sasuke-kun jangan banyak bergerak… " Kau tetap tersenyum puas melihat namamu menandai tubuhnya. Menunjukkan kepemilikanmu terhadap kekasih hatimu, si pemilik tubuh hancur itu.

Namun senyummu padam tatkala melihat kedua tangan Sasuke-kun mu yang terlentang lemas tak berdaya.

"Tangan-tangan ini adalah tangan-tangan yang telah menyentuhku… " Kau terlihat termenung melihatnya dan menunduk menatap sepasang onyxnya. Apa yang terjadi? "Tetapi tangan-tangan nista itu yang telah menyentuh gadis-gadis lain selain diriku!"

Dengan kebrutalan yang membabi-buta dan secara tiba-tiba, kau menyayat dan menusuk kedua lengan itu. Dengan kedua belati dalam genggamanmu, kau rentangkan lengan mungilmu, kau tusuk, kau tarik ke arah saling berlawanan. Kau biarkan aliran cairan merah pekat meloncat-loncat senang menyembur dari kulit pucat itu. Kau robek, kau cabik, sehingga tampaklah urat-urat dan ototnya yang menyembul dari permukaan kulitnya yang rusak tak tertolong lagi.

Kau abaikan jeritan dan berontakannya. Kau biarkan ia merintih dalam lolongan panjang memilukan hati.

CRAASH!

"ARGHH!" Semakin kuat ia berontak, semakin kuat kau tancapkan bilah pisaumu ke dalam daging lengannya. Biar saja ia berontak, semakin intens berontakannya, semakin rusaklah lengannya. Biar saja ia mencoba melawan, semakin ia mencoba melawan, semakin banyak otot dan urat yang menerobos keluar.

"Hihihihi, suaramu merdu sekali, Sasuke-kun~" Senandung riang mengalir dari bibirmu yang menyeringai.

"Ku-kumohon, H-Hinata, hentikan semua i-ini—AARGGHH!"

"Jangan memohon Sasuke-kun. " Kau berucap dingin menyahutnya. Senyumanmu hilang secepat datangnya. "Kau bahkan tidak mendengar aku yang memohon-mohon di malam _itu_. "

"B-Bunuh saja aku jika itu m-membuatmu senang!"

"Nani?" Tatapanmu kini berubah lagi. Suci dan tidak berdosa seolah bayi, kau menggeleng lembut. Ah, suasana hatimu berubah-ubah dengan cepat ya…

Tanpa permisi kau cabut kedua belati yang masih tertanam dalam pada daging lengan berlumur darah itu. Lengan yang bentuknya tak keruan, robek disana-sini, dan di beberapa bagian daging merahnya menjulur-julur kehilangan pegangan untuk melekat.

"Berikan senyum terbaikmu, Sasuke-kun… " Kau berbisik kemudian tertawa nyaring. Tawa yang seolah gonggongan anjing di malam bulan purnama. Kau hujamkan belati-belati di tanganmu pada perut indah itu, memberinya tusukan dengan gelombang kejut yang membuat tawamu kian nyaring.

CRAASSHHH!

"ARRRGGHHH!"

Sepasang mata lavendermu memancarkan kekejaman yang tak manusiawi, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa. Kau menyipit tak senang mendengar jeritan panjang penuh penderitaan itu mendobrak gendang telingamu. Tak apa, tak apa, pertunjukan akan terus berlangsung.

"Tubuh ini adalah tubuh yang menistaiku. " Kau sibak rambut raven-nya yang kini basah oleh peluh dan terpercik darah merah kental. Tatapanmu bertemu dengannya, apa yang kau lihat dari sepasang mata onyx itu? "Tubuh Sasuke-kun adalah tubuh yang menodaiku. " Akan tetapi kali ini tak ada tanda seru ataupun seruan pilu dalam ucapanmu.

Tanganmu yang memegang bilah tajam itu memutar membentuk sebuah lingkaran penuh, membuat ia merintih-rintih dan nyaris tak mampu berontak lagi karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Ku-kumo—ARGHH!"

Kau benci sekali mendengar ia memohon-mohon dengan rendahnya. Menyedihkan. Dengan berang kau robek daging dan kulit perut itu. Perut indah yang selalu kau kagumi setiap kali melihatnya dari balik bulu matamu.

Kau robek, cabik, koyak…

SLASH!

Darah bermuncratan seperti keran yang dibuka. Tapi kau tetap tidak peduli sekalipun cairan kental itu melumuri tangan, wajah, rambut dan kostum cantikmu. _Biar, biar saja_, jiwamu bersenandung bahagia. Tanganmu bergerak luwes dalam tarian tanpa aturan, secara acak dan barbar, membawa bilah-bilah tajam itu sesuai insting buasmu menuntunmu.

Kau berhenti dari pekerjaan menyita waktumu, dan bangkit berdiri. Oksigen sepertinya sudah tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parumu, ataupun kebutuhan untuk mengurung emosi dan gejolak dalam dirimu. Kau tinggalkan tubuh yang diselubungi darah dan daging yang hancur itu untuk kembali lagi dengan membawa kanvas lukisan setengah jadi yang kau telantarkan tadi.

Kau lumuri kuas yang kau bawa dengan genangan darah milik kekasihmu. Darah merah kental yang _menggenanginya_. Kau terlihat serius sekali saat menyapukan ujung kuasmu di atas kanvas itu, mewarnainya dengan begitu teliti. Tak boleh ada detail yang tertinggal!

Ini kan lukisan _Sasuke-kun_…

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, meskipun konsentrasimu terggangu karena rintihan Sasuke-kun mu, akhirnya berhasil kau selesaikan lukisan spesialmu. Lukisan terbaikmu! "Wah, Sasu-kun, lukisanku sudah selesai! Darahmu memang _pas_ sekali untuk mewarnaninya. Nah, ini adalah dirimu yang _sekarang_~"

Kau hadapkan kanvas itu di depan seleret bola mata yang kini hanya terbuka separuhnya. Kau menunggu respon dan pujian, tapi mengapa Sasuke-kun mu diam saja? Kau menunduk menatap wajah bersimbah darah itu, dan hanya rintihan juga erangan yang terdengar, seperti bisikan teredam.

Dengan jengkel kau lempar lukisan itu ke atas ranjang. Jarak wajahmu dengan miliknya tidak sampai lima senti dan kau bisa mengendus aroma anyir karat dan garam memenuhi kamarmu. Tanpa basi-basi apalagi permisi kau cabut pisau yang masih menancap di perutnya. Alismu berkerut jijik melihat organ dalamnya yang terlihat menyembul keluar dari kulitnya yang menganga.

"Bibir ini adalah bibir yang selalu memberikan kecupan panas setiap kami bertemu… " Dengan satu gerakan cepat dan terampil belati dalam genggamanmu yang telah sempurna terlumuri dengan darah menggores bibir tipis pucat itu; pembuluh darah yang terputus memancarkan aliran darah baru. Kau menyeringai. Ya, bibir yang hanya bisa meloloskan kalimat dusta darinya.

Kau dengar ia mengerang-ngerang menahan perih di bawahmu dan itu membuat senyumanmu kian lebar. "Sasuke-kun tetap tidak tersenyum padaku. " Kau berikan satu kecupan pada bibir yang telah cacat itu, menodai mulut dan wajahmu dengan cairan beraroman anyir menjijikan.

"Sasuke-kun juga tidak memuji lukisanku, jahat sekali… " Kau berbisik lagi dengan sendu. Kau beralih mengelus dadanya yang terselimuti darah—ya, darah berceceran dimana-mana—dan telah terpatri namamu di sana. "Kau menangis Sasuke-kun? " Kau menatap wajahnya, sepasang mata onyxnya yang kini dialiri bulir-bulir bening yang menganak sungai.

"Manisnya… " Kau menjilat bibirmu yang kering dan merasakan darah Sasuke-kun mu melewati kerongkonganmu. Rasanya memang seperti campuran karat besi dan garam, namun kau begitu menikmatinya. Ini _rasa_ Sasuke-kun mu. "Dan ah, Sasuke-kun, jantung yang masih berdetak lemah ini, " Kau kecup dadanya yang naik-turun tak beraturan dan terengah-engah, "adalah jantung yang kuharapkan akan berdebar setiap kau bersamaku. "

Seolah mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan, sepasang mata onyxnya kini melebar penuh ketakutan. Kau angkat tangan lunglai yang telah tak berbentuk itu, kau bawa menuju dadamu yang juga ternoda cairan berwarna merah. "Sasuke-kun, jantung ini selalu berdebar. Berdebar saat kau ada di dekatku… Hihihihi! Aku jadi penasaran, apakah jantung Sasuke-kun juga berdebar saat kita bersama. Biarkan aku _menyentuhnya_ ya~"

Kini dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, lolongan panjangnya bergema dan dipantulkan dinding-dinding panggung pertunjukan. "AAAARGHH!"

Tapi kau tak peduli, kau abaikan jeritannya saat kedua belati kesayanganmu merobek dan membelah dada indahnya, menusuk titik dimana organ jantungnya berada. Kau begitu terampil saat meliukkan bilah tajam itu dan dalam hitungan menit ruangan pertunjukan itu telah hening. Tak ada rintihan, erangan atau lolongan kesakitan lagi.

Tubuhnya kini hanya raga tak bernyawa yang hancur.

Namun butiran kristal terbentuk pada sepasang mata lavendermu, menatap dada dan tulang rusuk yang terbuka itu, menampakkan isi dibaliknya.

"Tak ada debaran dari Sasuke-kun untukku… " Kau terduduk lunglai di lantai yang dingin dan tergenang darah. Kau biarkan gaun cantikmu menyerap cairan itu. Sesaat kau hanya menatap kosong cangkang tanpa jiwa di hadapanmu. Yang kau sadari kini bola mata onyxnya takkan memberimu tatapan memiliki dan menguasai lagi. Tubuh itu takkan menyakitimu lagi…

Air matamu kini telah berganti dengan seringai khas dirimu yang baru. Kau letakkan lukisan _masterpiece_-mu tepat di samping tubuh itu. Kau biarkan pikiranmu melayang untuk membandingkan keadaan sang objek lukisan yang menginterpretasikan keadaan jasad rusak itu.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke-kun… " Dan, ya, kali ini bisikan itu merupakan hal tertulus yang mampu kau berikan pada Sasuke-kun mu, pujaan hatimu.

Kau telah memintanya untuk tersenyum, tapi ia tak jua tersenyum. Bahkan hingga nyawa telah dicabut dengan paksa darinya, hanya dusta yang terlontar dari bibir tak berbentuk itu.

Ah, inikah sebentuk bukti cinta yang mampu kau persembahkan untuk Sasuke-kun mu, Hyuuga Hinata?

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Aku berhasil menemukan warna merah yang tepat untuk lukisanku!_

_**#**_

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Lukisan ini adalah bukti cintaku padamu! "_

_**#**_

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Warna merah yang menggenanginya adalah darah. Yaitu _darah_mu… "_

**A/N: **Saya yakin nggak ada yang mual, saya tahu pasti kurang gore m(_ _)m

Well, ini adalah fanfic **gore** dan **Second POV** saya yang pertama, jadi harap maklum dengan segala kekurangannya.

By the way fanfic ini arsip lama di folder harddisk dan sengaja baru publish sekarang *gak ditanya*

Tak ada maksud bashing chara, saya memang sengaja memilih chara ini, yang juga adalah salah satu pairing favorit saya *ditampar*

_Edit:_ Sumpah saya gak inget ada fanfic ini di folder saya, dan setelah Halloween lewat baru nge-post fic ini, telat bgt sumpah-_-

**Have something to say? Just leave a review! ^^/winks**

**# Nikolaiklaas – APRIL 2011 #**


End file.
